1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microchannel chip manufacture, and more particularly to a microdevice structure of a microchannel chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, a chip laboratory (lab on a chip) is developed rapidly, which can be widely used to laboratory research and daily medical testing technology in different fields, such as life sciences, chemistry and physics. Microfluid chip technique is the main technique of the chip laboratory. Microfluid is the transportation carrier of the substance in the chip laboratory, such as various dissolving compound in the liquid phase, the cell of a culture medium, and so on. It is important to control the microchannel on the chip and the fluid in various chip microdevices to flow and transfer precisely so as to drive the normal work of the microfluid chip. Therefore, the basest and the most important parts in the microfluid chip are micro devices, namely, the pump of the microfluid on the chip (MISPU), the valve (switch), the static pressure sensor to sense the pressure of the microfluid, or the speed sensor to sense the velocity of the microfluid.
The manufacturing process of the existing microdevice, such as MISPU, MISVA, and the like, is complicated and doesn't have ideal performance. Although researchers in this field endeavor to overcome the shortcomings and invent new technologies, the technical defects of the existing microdevices, such as MISPU, MISVA, and the like, still limit the microfluid chip to be used widely. For example, the pump outside the chip (not inside the chip) is the main device to drive the fluid inside the chip. The existing microdevices use electric control, magnetic control, diaphram control and so on, for example, electroosmotic pump or electrokinetic gating valve. The direct effect of voltage cannot be applied to each fluid system, and it may interfere with the chemical and physical environments of the system. If the microdevice uses magnetic control, it can use ferrofluid. The movement of the ferrofluid is controlled by the movement of an external permanent magnet for opening and closing the valve and for operation of the pump. However, the ferrofluid itself will be in contact with the fluid system in the microchannel of the chip. The control of the external permanent magnet is complex and difficult to automate. The diaphragm control is still the most widely used way. By using a deformable material, such as PDMS (polydimethylsiloxane), the operation of the valve and the pump is controlled by applying a force on the diaphragm. The advantage of the diaphragm pump is durable, like a mechanical pump. However, it also has shortcomings. It is required to use a deformable material as the diaphragm. This cannot prevent the system from being polluted and interfered by the material. Besides, the diaphragm pump itself is complex, so the manufacture cost and its lifespan are not ideal.
Therefore, the key technique of the existing microfluid chip, such as MISPU, MISVA, has the foresaid shortcomings. In particular, for a glass chip (having the best optics quality and chemical quality), because glass is a non-deformable rigid material, the glass chip cannot be provided with a built-in pump/valve system, such that the further development of the glass chip is greatly limited.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.